The subject invention relates to decorative facings for bricks, cinderblocks and the like.
Bricks and cinderblocks are used in many structural applications in which they remain visible to the passerby. Although the look of unfinished brick is appropriate to many settings, it is oftentimes desirable to mask or decorate the brick or cinderblock in some manner. To this effect, it has been common practice to glaze bricks and cinderblock so as to provide an aesthetically appealing display. Unfortunately, facilities for producing these surfaces are not available in many localities. Thus, if such a finished block is desired, the weighty block must be transported from a distant manufacturing facility. This transportation increases costs and subjects the environment to increased pollution from the methods of transport, e.g. truck exhaust.
The subject invention remedies this problem by providing a lightweight veneer which slips over the front of a brick or cinderblock. Being lightweight, the facing veneer is readily transportable. Thus, transport of blocks from a distant point to a building site is relatively inexpensive and less environmentally harmful than transporting entire blocks. Either at the construction site, or the local block manufacturer, the facings can be affixed to the blocks.
Another problem with structural blocks is that they tend to be porous. Porosity allows water and impurities to enter a block making the block suseptable to weathering and making cleaning difficult. The decorative facing of the subject invention, especially when made from the materials described in co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 07/882,839, are easily cleaned and have remarkable impact strength.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a decorative facing for use on structural blocks. It is also an object to provide a low cost alternative to glazing and introduce an affordable decorative and protective cap for structural blocks.
In summary, the subject facings provide improvements over known decorative methods for bricks, cinderblocks and the like.